A Kingdom by the Sea
by AmaraWinterFrost
Summary: Adam has to go to Denmark for some diplomatic discussions with Prince Eric and some of the other kings and princes. All the princesses are excited to meet each other. A crossover of some of the older disney princess movies. The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White.
1. A Message from Denmark

"So who was that at the door?" Belle asked her husband Adam.  
>"It was a messenger from another kingdom. Since our kingdom has not made contact with their, or any other kingdoms in about ten years they have invited us and some of the other rulers to come stay with them for a few weeks so that we can have some diplomatic discussions."<br>Belles eyes sparkled at hearing this, she had always wanted to travel and see some of the far away places she had read about in her books. "So where are we going?" she asked.  
>"To Denmark." he answered smiling "Prince Eric wants us to arrive as soon as possible so we will be leaving tomorrow morning."<br>Belle smiled remembering what she had read about Denmark , it was a small country and the castle was in a town next to the sea. She had never seen the ocean before, she had only read about it. As she walked back to her room to pack belle wondered what it would be like.  
>She decided to pack some light weight dresses so that she would be able to move around easily, then she went to the library and pulled out all the books she could find about Denmark. As she was going through the books she had pulled out her eyes set on a particularly old-looking one, it was blue with a worn picture of a mermaid on the front. She was up the rest of the night reading about the legends of mermaids surrounding the area.<p>

Belle and Adam left after breakfast that morning and because of her late night, Belle soon fell asleep in the carriage.


	2. Nervousness and Advice

Ariel paced back and forth in the large dining hall, her bright red hair turned golden as it caught the sun.  
>"Dont be so nervous" prince Eric finally said "They are all going to love you!"<br>"But what if they think i am strange Eric!?" she said "What if they don't like me!?" she was becoming more and more nervous as she watched the clock, only an hour until they arrived.  
>"Ariel from what i hear most of these girls are pretty strange themselves, i heard that one of them used to be a servant and another of them lived in the woods for the first 16 years of her life!" Eric said trying to sooth her fears.<br>"Yes but none of them used to have tails!" all Ariel wanted was to be excepted as a normal human girl, she hoped that the other princesses would not reject her as some of the girls in the village had.  
>Eric left to make sure that all the rooms where ready for the visitors.<br>When she first learned that they would be having guests Ariel was excited to meet strangers and hear about the far away places where they lived but that excitement had soon turned into dread for she feared that they would not like her.  
>Maybe she should try to get some advice from one of the maids, she had recently learned that her friend scuttle did not know as much about the human world as he claimed.<p>

She walked down the halls and soon found one of the maids sweeping the floors, they soon became engrossed in an indef conversation about how to act in front of royalty.


	3. The guests arrive

Belle stared out her window as they approached the huge castle, she could smell the ocean and feel the salty ocean wind in her hair.  
>When their carriage pulled up she saw a young woman with bright red hair and deep blue eyes standing by the door. She guessed that this must be the princess she had heard about.<br>As she and Adam stepped out of the carriage the young woman curtsied "Hello i am princess Ariel. Welcome to our home, I can show you to your room now." she looked nervous, but sweet.  
>"My name is Belle and this is my husband Adam" she said as they followed her to a room on the third floor.<br>"I am so happy to meet you!" Ariel said "You can come to the library once you are settled in your room, I set up a sort of welcome party for all of us girls."  
>"Sure, sounds like fun!" Belle said. But what she was really thinking about is the library, she couldn't wait to see the different books they had.<p>

Ariel went back downstairs to meet the next carriage that was arriving "Hello I am princess Ariel! Welcome to our home!" she said once again.  
>A girl with short black hair and red lips stepped out along with her husband who had brown hair and was wearing a strange-looking hat.<br>"Oh hello. My name is Snow White, it is very nice to meet you!" she said with a sweet smile.  
>At that moment another carriage pulled up right behind there's, the door opened and a tall man with brown hair, and a girl who had long blond hair that was slightly curled at the ends stepped out.<br>"Hello. My name is Philip and this is Aurora."  
>"Hi. I am princess Ariel. Welcome!" she said with a small laugh "I guess I should show you all to your rooms now, the coach men will take your horses to the stables for you."<br>So they all followed her to their rooms.  
>One more carriage showed up. It was pulled by a team of white horses.<br>Out stepped a man with black hair like Erics only not as messy. With him was a woman with blond hair up in a bun, she was wearing a blue dress, and shoes made of glass.  
>"Hello my name is Ariel! Welcome to our kingdom." she said happy that all the guests where now here.<br>"Hi my name is Cinderella. I'm sorry if we are late!"  
>"No its fine you are not late at all!" Ariel laughed "I can show you two to your rooms if you'd like."<br>"Yes thank you." she said sweetly "I love your castle it is so beautiful here!" they chatted all the way upstairs until they finally got to their room and Ariel left them so that they could unpack.

Ariel was happy, everything had gone well so far and all the girls seemed nice. Maybe she had worried over nothing.


	4. The Beginnings of a Friendship

All the girls met in the library later that night. Ariel had made some chocolate chip cookies and everyone really enjoyed them.  
>Belle began looking through all the books and the other girls just sat there silently for a few minutes, no one knowing what to talk about.<br>"So." Aroura finally said "How about we all get to know each other a little more? Snow White why don't you tell us about your family?"  
>"Well..." Snow White looked around uneasily "My mother died when I was born so my father remarried but then... he died too so it was just me and my step mother.<br>"Me too" Cinderella said looking surprised  
>"Your step mother was probably nice and sweet. Mine was evil, she tried to poison me." Snow White said<br>They all started discussing their families and how they met their husbands, all of them except for Ariel.  
>Pretty soon Aroura noticed her silence "What's wrong Ariel? Are you going to tell us about your family?"<br>All the girls were quiet and looked at her expectantly.  
>"This is probably going to sound crazy but..." she paused for a moment looking around the room.<br>"Go ahead Ariel you can tell us!" Cinderella said encouragingly  
>"Yeah we've heard it all!" Belle added "Curses, dragons, poisoned apples, magical shoes, you can tell us!"<br>"Well before i met Eric I wasn't human, I didn't live on land. I was a mermaid." She smiled, happy to get to tell her story. she told them everything. She told them how she saved Eric from the shipwreck, how she traded her voice for legs, and how they finally got rid of the evil sea witch.  
>When she finished the story Snow White was in tears "You were so brave!" she half sobbed.<br>Belle patted Snow on the back as she dried her eyes "Well that was an unexpected story! Have you ever thought of having it written down, you know like into a book?" she asked.  
>"Thats a good idea Belle!" Aroura said excitedly "We could write all of our stories! I am sure someone would like to read them!"<br>Everyone agreed so they wrote down all of there stories from beginning to end. They all signed the book and put it onto the shelf in the library.

The next day Snow White, and Cinderella decided to teach Ariel how to bake a pie since she had never made one before. She was amazed at how something could change so much when exposed to heat. When the pie was done all the girls went outside to have a picnic in the meadow.  
>"Yum I love blueberry pie!" Aroura said. Everyone else obviously enjoyed it too because it was soon gone.<br>It was a perfect day. The wind blew strong bringing the scent of the salty ocean. The sky was blue and full of puffy white clouds.  
>Belle sat on the picnic blanket reading a book, Aroura and Snow White picked some flowers, and Cinderella and Ariel exchanged story's about their lives.<br>The day was so pleasant and eventually Aroura started to sing "I know you i walked with you once upon a dream" Snow White joined in "I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar"

They all started singing. the wind blew their voices far and the entire village smiled at the sound of their sweet voices.


	5. S'mores and a Pillow Fight

"It is sad that these meetings between our husbands only happen once a year" Cinderella suddenly said as they sat by the fireplace roasting marshmallows.  
>"Yes but at least we will get to see each other again next year!" Belle said hopefully "I have only known you girls for a few days now but I feel like I have known you my whole life!"<br>They all huddled closer by the fire as the wind outside began to howl.  
>"I think I read in a book one time something about roasting marshmallows and then putting them between graham crackers with chocolate." Belle said after a long silence.<br>"Well I wonder who would have that sort of idea" Aroura said.  
>"It sounds interesting! Can we try it Ariel?" Snow White asked enthusiastically.<br>As they all looked at Ariel they saw her staring into the fire completely hypnotized by the flames, like it was the most beautiful thing ever.  
>"Um Ariel? Are you alright?" Cinderella asked as she touched her gently.<br>"What?" Ariel said with a start "Oh sorry guys, I guess after all this time I am still fascinated by fire!"  
>The room was full of laughs and giggles. Ariel grabbed a pillow and threw it at Belle "Haha laugh at that!" she said with a cheeky grin.<br>Belle grabbed a pillow and threw it, but it hit Aroura "Hey!" she said grabbing a pillow.

An all out pillow fight ensued. The girls shrieks of laughter could be heard everywhere in the castle, even the large meeting room where the boys where still having discussions.

"Well sounds like the girls are having fun." Eric laughed  
>"I am glad they are getting along" Adam said cheerfully "Some people think Belle is... well... kind of strange, and its good for her to make some friends."<br>"Yes same with Aroura" Philip added "She doesn't have much experience being a princess, I think sometimes she feels left out."


	6. Princes Wanna Have Fun!

"Well now that the business is finished with we can relax for the remainder of your stay and have some fun!" Prince Eric said as finished clearing some papers off of the table.

"Well then what shall we do now?" Adam asked looking around the table to see if anyone had a suggestion.

"I suppose we could go on a hunt in the forest." Prince James Charming started but then Eric quickly interrupted.

"Wait, I know exactly what to do! Eric said, excited with his idea "Everyone follow me."

The other men looked around the table at each other for a moment but then got up to follow Eric.

"So we are riding horses then?" Philip asked as they reached the stables.

"We are just riding the horses a short distance" Eric said still grinning.

"So the were are we going!?" Adam said in confusion.

"You'll see when we get their." Eric answered "Now mount your horses and lets get going!"

And at that they all raced off.

Moments later they arrived at the docks. Eric's laughed as he looked at the surprised looks on his new friends faces.

"Wow" Philip said "That is one big ship!"

"Yup, and we are going to sail it!" Eric stated walking closer to the huge vessel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for like forever! I want to start updating like at least once a week so don't loose hope on me quite yet! <strong>

**I would like to thank Linda J. for being my first reviewer, and i'm guessing since i only have one follower on this story that its probably her too, so thanks! Also thank you for your fantastic ideas that i will definitely be using! **

**Till next time! 3**


	7. The Salty Sea Breeze

All of the prince's had smiles on their faces as the salty air blew their hair in crazy directions and the cool ocean water splashed at their faces.

This is a freedom like flying, Adam thought as he helped James pull in a net full of fish. Adam recalled the story's he had heard of how Eric liked to spend his time acting like a sailor, and at first he had been shocked at the very idea but now he understood.

"Well this has been fun but the sun is setting so we need yo head back in." Eric said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

They sailed the ship back to the dock and headed to the castle to have some dinner.

When they walked through the dinning room doors the aroma of freshly cooked fish, soft rolls, and potatoes instantly made their mouthes water.

As they sat down at the table Belle gave them all a questioning look as she took in their disheveled appearance.

"So, what did you boys do today?" Cinderella asked with the same question look on her face as Belle.

"We finished up all of the business we had to do." her husband James replied.

"And after that?" Cinderella questioned with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah why are your clothes and hair all wet and messed up?" Snow White asked with one eye brow raised.

"Umm no reason..." James said with a nervous laugh.

And at that all of the prince's began stuffing their faces as to avoid further questioning. After a delicious dessert of bread pudding and vanilla ice cream the girls ran off to Ariel and Eric's bedroom, while the boys headed to Eric's study.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the review Anilex hyuga-Uzumaki, i promise i will try to update often just for you!<strong>


	8. Face Masks & Beer

As Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, and Aroura entered Ariel and Erics room they saw that the bed had been moved to the side and there were pillows and towels all over the floor.

"So Ariel, what is this surprise you have planned for us?" Aroura asked as she looked around.

"Well I was reading a book in the library about different make up things you can do and I thought it would be fun to have a spa night!" Ariel said as she grabbed a pillow and plopped down on the ground.

"Oh yes that does sound like fun" Snow White laughed "but first lets change into our night wear so that we won't accidentally spoil or nice gowns!"

All of the girls left the room to change and soon returned in their night gowns.

"So what's should we do first?" Ariel asked the girls.

"I know, how about we braid each others hair!" Cinderella suggested.

The girls formed a circle and began brushing and braiding each others hair. Aroura's hair got put into a long fish tail braid, Snow Whites hair was fixed into two small little braids, Cinderella's hair was styled into a princess braid, Ariel's long hair for put into an over the shoulder braid, and finally Belle's pretty brown hair got fixed into a milk maid braid. All of the girls were happy with how their hair turned out and they stood in front of the mirror admiring it.

"Now lets do some seaweed masks!" Ariel squealed.

"What in the world is that!?" Cinderella said in confusion.

While the girls were having their spa fun the boys were having a good time of their own.

"Good shot Ferdinand!" James cheered.

They were playing darts and prince Ferdinand had just won the game for his team.

"We'll beat you next time!" Philip laughed as he dramatically threw his hat on the ground.

"Well fellows, how do you fell about a round of beers!?" Eric said as he sat down.

"An excellent idea my friend!" James said sitting down also.

An hour later they sat laughing and telling story's around a table full of now empty glasses.

"... so after I killed the dragon I went up into the tower were Aroura lay under the curse and I woke her with a kiss." Philip slapped his knee and looked around at the faces of the other men as be finished his story.

"Wait a second you mean to tell me you had only met her that day and you wanted to marry her!?" Adam said with shock in his voice "You two were pretty much complete strangers, you only spoke once!"

"That's nothing compared to me and Snow!" Ferdinand interrupted "We never even spoke, but when I heard her sing I knew she was the one for me!"

"Yeah me too, when I first heard Ariel sing I knew I had to find her again!" Eric added.

"And none of you think that's just a little bit crazy?" Adam asked. "Ferdinand your wife was 14 when you married her!"

"Hey girls as beautiful, and talented as Snow don't come around too often." Ferdinand laughed.

"Oh yes another thing" Adam said laughingly "Why in the world did you decide to kiss a dead girl who you had only ever met once!?"

"Oh be quiet!" Ferdinand laughed as he threw a chair cushion towards Adams head "I think we need another round of beers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... i don't know what guys talk about aside from video games and YouTube, hope this was good or at least goodish :p <strong>

**Follow Review and Eat Cupcakes!**


	9. Breakfast Pickles

The next morning all the girls sat around a table on the balcony, all hungry and ready for breakfast. As their plates were sat in front of them Ariel got a sudden craving for pickles.

"Excuse me" she said sweetly as she tapped on the servers arm. "Can you maybe just bring me a big bowl of pickles?"

"Sure..." he said, with a weirded out look on his face.

When he returned a few minutes with a bowl of pickles Ariel grabbed it and started chowing down. "Mmmmm zesty!" She said through a mouthful.

"Ariel darling are you alright?" Snow asked in concern.

"Yeah, why?" Ariel replied.

"Its just kind of weird to eat a bowl of pickles for breakfast, do you do that often?" Snow White questioned.

"No, I usually don't eat pickles but this morning they just sounded really good to me for some reason!" She said as she bit into another crisp pickle.

"You know what else sounds good!?" Ariel exclaimed suddenly "Chocolate cake! Henry can you bring us out some chocolate cake please!?"


	10. Friendship Bracelets

"I have a surprise for you all!" Aurora announced with a grin as she entered the room were the other girls were lounging around.

"Ooh what is it!?" Ariel asked excitedly putting down the bowl of pudding she had been eating and jumping off of the couch.

"I got us all matching friendship bracelets!" Aurora said taking her hands from behind her back and holding out a 4 little wrapped packages. Each girl took the package with her name on it and opened it up.

"Theses are gorgeous!" Ariel squeeled as she held up her sea green bracelet with a silver sea shell charm on it.

Belle opened her package and got a huge smile on her face when she saw that she had gotten a yellow bracelet with a golden rose charm

"Thank you so much, this is perfect!" Cinderella said puting on her light blue bracelet with a silver charm of a shoe one it.

Snow White was the last to open hers but she was just as delighted with her bracelet as all the other girls, her bracelet was red with a golden charm that was shaped like a bow.

"This is perfect, I love bows!" She giggled.

"I noticed that you wear one everyday so I thought you might like that!" Aurora said happily.

"Where is your bracelet Aurora?" Belle asked.

"Right here!" Aurora answered holding out her arm to show the girls her pink bracelet with a silver charm of a cloud on it.

"That's so pretty!" Cinderella squealed

"Thank You so much Aurora!" Belle said hugging the girl.

"Your welcome guys, I'm glad you like them!" Aurora laughed.

"Well" Ariel suddenly yelled as she jumped up "I think we should celebrate this with some-"

"Chocolate cake?" Belle asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was going to say strawberry cake." Ariel laughed.

"Your so crazy!" Belle teased.

Ariel stuck her tongue out at Belle. All of the other girls laughed at their friends antics, then they all went downstairs to get some tea and strawberry cake.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!<strong>


	11. Goodbye

Everyone was on the verge of tears as the girls packed their bags. The visitors stay had come to end and sadly it was time to return home.

"Thing are going to be so dull without you guys here with me!" Ariel sobbed.

"Oh Ariel darling its ok!" Cinderella said comfortingly as she hugged the girl.

"Yes we will visit again!" Aroura said joining the hug.

"And until then we will all write letters to each other and keep in touch!" Belle added as she and Snow joined the group hug.

"You are all the best friends ever!" Ariel said half crying half laughing

"That's right we are!" Aroura laughed.

An hour later however all five girls were in tears as they loaded their bags into their carriages.

They all hugged and said their goodbyes before getting into their carriages and starting on the long journey home.

"Make sure to write!" Ariel yelled as they drove off.

"We will!" Cinderella yelled back.

"Love You!" Aroura yelled just before they were out of ear shot.

"Love you too." Ariel whispered as she sat down on the castle steps. She watched the carriages until they were out of view then she walked inside and went to bed.


	12. Love Ariel

Belle sat at home in her library, it had been 2 months since she had seen her friends and she still missed them everyday. As she sat reading her book a servant suddenly stepped into the room.

"A letter has come for you miss Belle. " he said handing her a crisp white envelop.

"Where from?" She asked as she began to open it.

"Denmark m'lady, it's from the palace." he replied as he began to leave.

"Thank you!" Belle called, then she began reading the letter.

My dearest friends,

I write to you with the best of news. I have discovered that I am with child! I wish for you all to come visit us if possible and help me seeing as I have no experience with human baby's.

With Love,

Ariel

* * *

><p><strong>Did any of you see that coming? Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	13. Fish Fingers & Custard

Ariel wandered into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She looked through the cabinets but couldn't find anything that sounded good. Then she stumbled upon some yogurt.

"Ooh yogurt, I love yogurt!" She said happily.

But as she took a bite of the yogurt her happy face turned into one of disgust.

"Ew I hate yogurt!" She said as she threw it in the trash.

She continued looking for something to eat

"Beans! Beans are good!" She said as she found some leftover backed beans.

A few seconds later she was spitting the beans out into the sink.

"Beans are evil!" She said frowning.

Then she spotted an apple. She took one bite then stomped he foot in frustration.

"And stay out!" She yelled as she threw the apple out of the window.

She sat on the floor and leaned against the cabinets trying to think of something else to try. All of a sudden she smelled something delicious. She got up and saw one of the cooks making something.

"Sir what is that?" She asked.

"Fish fingers m'lady!" he replied with a bow.

"May I have some?" she said in her sweetest voice.

"Of course Queen Ariel!" he handed her a plate full of them.

As she took a bite she smiled in pleasure, finally she had found something to eat!

"Ooh I know what will go perfect with this!" she suddenly said.

She got a bowl of custard to dip her fish fingers in then brought all of the food into her room so that she could eat in bed while she waited for her friends to arrive.

**Who enjoys the doctor who references? **

**Wovians unite! **

**Plwase comment and review, thanks!**


	14. Hello Again!

Cinderella and Snow White were the first ones to arrive at Ariels castel. As they walked up to the door a friendly looking maid greated them.

"Hello your majesties, miss Ariel has asked for me to help you unpack and then show you to her room." the maid said cheerfully.

A little while later the two girls walked into Ariels room and were shocked at how different she looked from their last visit. Her hair was up in a messy bun that was about to fall out, she had mascara smeared on her cheek, and even though she was in her nightgown still you could see her stomach was noticeably bigger. Ariel started to crie when she saw her friends, she put down the bowl she had been holding and got up to great them.

"I missed you all so much!" She sobbed .

"Awww sweetie we missed you too!" Snow laughed as she hugged her friend. "And we are so excited about the baby!"

"Lets sit down and catch up." Cinderella suggested as she received a squeeze from Ariel.

Ariel sat on her bed and picked up a large bowl from the bedside table.

"What is that?" Snow White asked as she eyed the food her friend was eating suspiciously.

"Fish fingers and custard." She said as she stuffed some more into her mouth "Want some?"

"No thanks." Snow said as she thought about how gross that sounded "What made you think of that... um interesting combinations?"

"Well I was down in the kitchen looking for something to eat but I couldn't find anything that tasted good except for this!" Ariel smiled as she took another bite "Its actually quite good, you should try it!"

"I think we'll pass" Cinderella laughed "Do you know when the other girls will get here?"

"They should be here tomorrow!" Ariel answered "I can't wait for us all to be together again!"


End file.
